


The Brink of Insanity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Brink of Insanity

“You’re Spencie’s lady friend?” the woman before you asked with a hint of superiority and confusion. Spencie? I’ll fucking kill you. “Why you?” You couldn’t answer, because she bound and gagged you. She came up to your side and grazed the side of your cheek and you glared at her with fire in your eyes. 

This was the woman who had mentally tortured him last year. After going after Garcia, Spencer had stepped up and gone on a “date” to lure in the final member of who they referred to as the Dirty Dozen. Spencer outsmarted her, as he always did, but apparently, she had been out for revenge ever since. When she’d escaped from prison after a maximum security prison malfunction. She wanted to hurt him and considering his mother had already been ripped away from him, the next person he cared about most in this world was you. 

When she ripped the gag from your mouth, you sputtered before hailing insults in her direction. “You psychotic bitch!” you screamed. “Couldn’t handle that Spencer outsmarted you? Had to find a way to get back at him?”

“With a mouth like that, it’s no wonder he likes you. That just proves he’d like me too. We’re a lot a like you and I.”

“Except that I fight for the innocent and your a psychotic whore,” you spat. That got her attention and she smacked you across the face before stepping backwards. 

A smile spread across your face as she stepped back. The only way of talking down an unsub like Cat Adams was to get on their level of crazy. She wanted Spencer to be ripped apart, like she had when he tricked her by luring her father in front of her face. That meant she wasn’t going to kill you, at least until Spencer was in view, and that meant you had a chance to survive this, but only if Spencer got his ass here soon. “Well, I assume that Spencer already knows our location and is on his way with the team.” You looked over to the phone noticing it was on and could undoubtedly be easily traced.

“What makes you say that? Would he risk his life for you?” she asked, a spark of jealously in her eyes.

Why did Spencer always get the crazy bitch unsubs that wanted to get in his pants? Goddammit. “In a heartbeat,” you answered, much to her dissatisfaction. “That’s why you brought me here instead of anyone else. You know I love him…are you jealous you don’t have anyone to care about you like Spencer cares about me?” Again, she reeled back and smacked you across the face. I hit a nerve. Good. “By the way, I was hit harder in elementary school.”

“Go ahead and smile,” she crooned. “Go ahead and laugh. You’re not leaving here alive today, and good ol’ Spencie is gonna watch as I do it. The love of his life, another one anyway, taken away before his eyes…so tragic.”

Spencer would die before he let anything happen to you - which is exactly what you were afraid of. He’d been your best friend for years and you assumed he’d developed feelings for you. After Maeve’s death, you’d gotten even closer than you already were - and you loved him too.

With a smile of her own, she left the room; you were surrounded by gray walls with your hands bound behind your back. Considering she hadn’t put the gag back in your mouth, you figured the walls were soundproof too.

—-

She was sitting in the middle of another room from the one she’d left you in. The entire team would be coming for her. She knew it. But you were in another location, which meant that she wrote the rules. Twiddling a pen in between her fingers, she waited patiently, laughing to herself as she heard Spencie and his team file in through the door. “Where is she, Cat?” Spencer asked, his eyes ablaze in anger. “Tell me where Y/N is right now?” If anything happened to you, he’d never forgive himself for it. You’d been his shoulder to cry on through everything over the past six years.

“Ummm…” Cat said, hitting the pen off her chin. “No. I know where she is and you don’t, which means we play by my rules. Kill me and she’ll die alone.” She cocked her slightly to the side, smirking as she did so. Everything in his body wanted to shoot the smirk off her face.

Spencer bit his lip and lowered his gun, huffing as he pulled her up off the couch by her arm. “Take me to her. Now. Or I swear, I’ll put a bullet in your brain and take my chances finding her myself.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk sweet to me, Spencie,” she said. She could feel his skin crawl as she spoke her nickname for him. “You should do that more often. The whole kinky, anger thing really suits you.”

As she looked toward the rest of the team, guns still drawn and ready to take her out at a moment’s notice, she knew she had full control; they’d do whatever Spencer told them to do, because this was about the two of them. The poor boy genius who assumed he’d never find love again after his tragic Doctor Maeve Donovan was shot in the head, was head over heels in love with his best friend. It was so sickeningly sweet, she could actually vomit. She wanted them isolated - so he could watch her die, and she knew how to get exactly what she wanted. “Your team stays behind,” she said emphatically, motioning with her pen to lower their guns. “You come with me and I’ll show you where she is, but only if it’s just us, you leave your weapon here and no one follows us.”

“Spence, we can find her without her. We just need time,” JJ said, desperate not to lose him to Cat Adams after all he’d been through.

You might not have much more time. Knowing Cat, she’d set some psychotic trap up for you. “We don’t have time.” He handed the gun to JJ and then removed his vest, leaving it on the floor at his feet. “There. Now take me to her.”

This was almost too easy. “Let’s go, Spencie,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door. Suddenly, she revealed a knife. “Any of you follow us, and I’ll slit his throat, so I’d stay back if I were you.” 

Once they were out in the fresh air, she took a deep breath and smiled, as if she’d just woken up from a great night of sleeping under the stars. “Now, that we’re alone, let’s go.” 

“Why her?” he asked.

“Well, frankly, you tricked me with my father, so I was going to do the same with your mother, but she got off lucky and kicked the bucket. Then I thought to myself, who could I take that would hurt him the most? Oh that’s right, his best friend, who he’s been not-so-secretly in love with for years,” she said, leading him through a thick expanse of trees that cut them off from the rest of the world. 

Spencer took a deep breath, fearing the worst. “How do I know she’s not already dead and you’re just isolating me to kill me yourself?”

“You don’t,” she said cheerily. “That’s the fun for me - and revenge, you can never forget revenge.” After a few more paces, she made her way up to a small cabin that couldn’t have been more than a few hundred square feet. “Now, here we are.”

Upon entering the room, Spencer and you locked eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“It’s not your fault, Spencer.” While she’d been away, you’d managed to loosen the ties on your hands. You could’ve gotten them completely off and left, but you had no idea where you were, and if she returned with Spencer or anyone else and you weren’t there, you had no idea what she would’ve done to them, so you’d stayed put. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Oh gag me,” she said, pulling out her knife again and gently prodding him with it. The tears in his eyes had formed a wall, blurring his vision. While he was distracted, Cat threw a punch to his jaw sending him reeling back into the wall. As she lunged toward you, you kicked your feet out, kicking her in the stomach and sending her back into the wall next to Spencer. “You’ll both watch each other die!” Quickly, she turned around and shoved the knife into his stomach.

Spencer screamed, grabbing his side and putting pressure on the wound as he tried to get to you, falling back as the pain seared through him. This time, when she came at you, you spun the chair around, hands still attached loosely with the ropes, and smacked her down to the floor. In her confusion, you slammed the wooden chair against the wall repeatedly, hoping you’d be able to break it and free your hands.

On the fourth try, the wood finally splintered at your back, freeing your arms. Now you were ready. When she came at you for the third time, you blocked her barrage of hits with your arms, waiting until she left her stomach open so you could punch her. She was put only slightly off balance and reeled back to punch you. In your tired and weakened state, you teetered back into the wall and hit your head, leaving yourself open to her assault. This was it. The knife was headed right toward you. 

Just as you thought you were going to die, something came around her neck and pulled her back. “You underestimated me,” he grunted, tightening his belt around her neck. She put her hands between the belt and her neck, desperately trying to release the restraints, but it wasn’t working, and Spencer was starting to lose his grip; he was bleeding pretty badly. 

“When I get out of this, I’m going to slit her throat,” she choked out. 

Spencer wouldn’t give her the chance. In his months in prison, he realized he would go to certain lengths to protect himself and keep his basic morals, but when it came to someone he loved, he’d go even farther; he’d deal with the consequences later.

With all the strength he could muster, he lifted Cat off the ground and swung her into the wall. A thud resounded throughout the small room as she hit the floor. “Y/N,” he cried, coming to your place at the wall. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I’m so sorry.”

You pulled his face toward you and took his mouth in a desperate kiss. “I love you too, but we have to get out of here.” Hesitantly, you kicked the knife she dropped out of her grasp and went to check her pulse. It was gone. “She’s dead.” 

For a second, he looked like he’d lost himself. “You did what you had to do,” you reassured him. “Now let’s go.” Grabbing his hand, you led him out of the small room and realized you were in the middle of a forest. Keeping your grip on his side to slow the bleeding, you made your way in the direction Spencer pointed. 

“You gotta leave me here,” he said, clutching at his side. “I can’t go much further.”

He’d risked his life to save yours - and you loved him. There was no way. “I will not leave you here, Spencer,” you said. “Not an option.” He nearly collapsed for a second time, the searing pain almost too much to bear, when you saw lights out in the distance. A few more paces, and you saw the outline of JJ’s and Emily’s faces. “We’re here!” you screamed. “Spencer’s hurt! We need a medic!”

As they ran up to you, Luke and Stephen picked Spencer up and ran him out of the forest toward the ambulance. “What happened to Cat?” Emily asked.

“She’s dead,” you said limply. “I’d gotten my ties loosened, but not enough. She hit him and he hit the wall, then she came at me and I kicked her in the stomach and back toward the wall. Then she turned around and stabbed Spencer before coming after me again. Eventually, she got the upper hand on me and I thought I was going to die. Spencer took off his belt and put it around her neck. He threw her back at one point into the wall. I checked her pulse, but she’s dead.” Your thoughts drifted to Spencer’s sanity and just how close he was to losing it completely. “I just hope Spencer can come back from this.”

Although tired, you were in much better place than Spencer. JJ and Emily put their arms under yours to help you out, guns still drawn and ready to go. “With you by his side,” Emily said, calming you by smoothing down your hair, “I’m sure he’ll make it through.”


End file.
